Secrets
by Kobra Kid
Summary: Casey and Cappie are writing a paper. Cappie is finding that he doesn't like Casey as much as he thought. Meanwhile Casey's trying to tell him something is terribly wrong. Can she do it in the three weeks they have, or will Cappie just ignore her?
1. Partners

Chapter one: Partners.

"Mr. Cappie! Ms. Cartwright!"

Casey and Cappie's heads both shot up as Professor Wells called their names.

"You two are partners for this paper assignment. Get together and start brainstorming." She said pointing to Cappie and motioning to pull a chair up to Casey's desk. Cappie groaned loudly. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no." Cappie replied.

"Then get going."

He picked up his chair and brought it over to Casey's desk. He rolled his eyes as he sat down. Casey nodded her hello and handed him a piece of paper. "Thanks." Cappie said.

"Do you need a pencil too?" She asked quietly.

"Casey, what's your problem? You can talk to me ya know."

Casey just shrugged and dug through her bag for a pencil. Cappie rolled his eyes again in annoyance.

"I don't see Evan here."

Casey's head shot up and her hand went to her eyebrow.

"Case...what're you doing?"

"Sorry." She muttered putting her hand down on the desk, pushing the pen she'd pulled out towards him. He took it and tapped it quietly on the edge of the desk.

"So what do you want to write this paper about?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, well it's a paper about social issues...what about drinking ages in different states and countries?"

A smile beamed on Casey's face. Cappie poked her.

"There, I got you to smile!"

"Shut up." Casey smacked his hand away, "Okay on a more serious tone, I was thinking about Women in abusive relationships."

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Okay, and I know someone who can tell me a little something about being in an abusive relationship."

"Who?"

"My mom. Her boyfriend in college was abusive."

"Oh."

"Okay, so let's start our question list."

They brainstormed out loud and jotted down what each other said. They worked up until the end of class. Casey packed her stuff up and stood up. She started out the door when she heard Cappie calling her.

"Casey! Case wait up!"

She stopped in the hallway. "Huh?"

"Your pen."

"Oh. Thanks. But you can keep that. God knows you may need it."

"Ha. You're right." The two continued on through the building. Cappie pushed the door open and held it for Casey.

"Thank you." She curtsied slightly Cappie beamed.

"So, do you possibly want to..."

"Cappie."

"What? I was just going to say get lunch."

"Cappie, you're an awesome friend and all but, I don't think so. Evan...he's..."

"Jealous."

"Yeah. Right. Jealous that you're my guy-friend."

"Okay. It's cool."

They were sharing a warm smile when and angry voice snapped, "Casey!" Casey spun on her heel and saw Evan standing a few feet behind her.

"Evan!" She squealed putting on a fake smile and running to him. He forced his lips onto hers and they began making out. Cappie felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Bye Case." He murmured and walked away. _Some friend she is, _he thought bitterly.

Once he was gone, Evan broke away from Casey, "How's my girl?" He asked.

"Hungry." Casey replied sheepishly.

"Good, because I'm taking you out for lunch. Wherever you want to go."

"Dobblers?"

"Um, well." Evan began.

"What? I haven't had a burger or a beer in so long!" She hung on his arm as they walked.

"Because of how many calories are in both of those! You need to keep your figure!"

"But I've been working so hard to keep this shape!" Casey protested.

"Good. Keep it that way." Evan said, "Now, anywhere besides Dobblers."

Casey rolled her eyes and mumbled, "You choose."

"Don't get all grumpy Case. You know the rules. I have _skinny _girlfriends. No burger. No beer. That's life, get over it. Now what about that place I took you on our first date? Uh...Lite as Heaven. That was good."

Casey nodded although she was thinking about how badly it sucked. They continued on their way to the Omega Chi house. Their route began at the end of Greek row. Meaning Kappa Tau was one of the first houses. When it neared, Casey tried to engage in casual conversation but Evan didn't buy it.

"I saw you talking to Cappie today."

"What?" Casey asked playing dumb blond, then she waved her hand in the air, "Oh that, oh. Yeah. We're partners for a paper."

Evan rolled his eyes, "Nice try."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Why should I?" He shrugged, "You've cheated on me before with him."

"Evan..."

He glared at her. Casey stopped abruptly.

"I don't want you near him. You get a partner switch okay?"

"But..."

"No fucking buts! Get your partner switched."

Casey nodded. She felt a lump him her throat.

"That's my girl."


	2. Don't

Chapter two: Don't.

Casey woke up against Evan's chest. She turned over and looked at the clock he had on his bureau. Ten-thirty. _Oh Crap, _Casey thought, _I have class in thirty minutes! _Knowing that Evan was a deep-sleeper, Casey rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor. They were the same as yesterday but who really noticed. Then she went into the bathroom and started the water for a shower.

The warm water felt good against her clammy skin—the way it always was when she was around Evan—and she let it fall on her for a few minutes before she began washing up. The only shampoo Casey used at Evan's was the Head And Shoulders because it had no scent. Otherwise she'd smell like Old Spice or something manly like that. Casey lathered it through her hair and felt the warm water on her face; it was peaceful, she felt relaxed.

That is, until there was a pound on the door. "Casey! What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

The door opened and Casey could see Evan's figure standing by the sink.

"I know that." he said in an annoyed tone, "But why?"

"Because I have a class at eleven!"

"I told you I don't want you around Crappie."

"I'll get a partner switch Evan, I swear! Please if I'm not there I'll get dropped a whole letter grade!"

"I don't trust you." Evan said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Evan, please!"

"Fine. I'll come check up afterwards. I'm sure the Professor will listen to me."

"No!"

"What did you just say to me?" Evan asked, anger rising in his voice.

Casey finished rinsing her hair and turned the water off. Then she grabbed the towel hanging up over the shower bar. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out. "Evan! I love you! I'm not stupid anymore, I'd never sneak off with Cappie again!" Evan thought for a moment then he stepped twoards the door way.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside when you're done."

"Oh actually...Ash and I..."

"What?"

"I mean, I'll see you after class."

"That's what I thought." He left the bathroom and Casey quickly brushed her teeth (with his tooth-brush) and got dressed then ran out the door.

"Do you want a ride?" Evan asked.

"What time is it?"

"Ten fifty-nine."

"Yes!" Casey nearly screamed.

_Time lapse _

Casey entered the class room with a bright red face. The entire class looked up at her as she came in and Professor Shell eyed her. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Cartwright. Take a seat with your partner." Casey nodded and found Cappie. He handed her his list as she sat down.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As Casey jotted the notes down on her own paper, Cappie's cellphone vibrated and he looked at the text he just received.

"Crap." He muttered. Casey looked up.

"What?"

"Well, I left Rebecca back at Kappa Tau alone. I forgot to tell her I have a class."

"Oh, you're with Beccs?"

"You're jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

Cappie shrugged, "You love me." Casey rolled her eyes then looked straight into his.

"You mean _you _love _me_."

"Well yeah. We dated."

"I mean now. Still."

"Possibly..." Cappie admitted. Casey raised her eyebrows. Cappie noticed a pale-purple splotch above her right eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?"

Cappie motioned to his eyebrow. Casey gasped. She'd forgotten to put cover-up on.

"What is it?" Cappie asked.

"Nothing. Don't tell!" Casey pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean isn't that where Ashleigh hit you with the door the other day? I got some good dirt on the ZBZ prez!"

"Um...yeah! I don't want to be embarrassed!"

"That's funny...Ash never hit you with the door."

_Shit! _Casey thought. "Uh, how would you know?"

"Beccs tells me everything." Cappie said, "So what is it."

"I...I...I...oh crap...I think I'm going to barf!" Casey cried, her voice getting louder with each word. The class watched as she ran out of the classroom. She continued down the hall and out of the building. Outside she fell underneath a tree and put her head in the crook of her arm as she sobbed.

"Case?" A voice asked.

"Cappie, go away." She muttered, her voice muffled by her arm.

"No can do. Prof Shell put me on Casey watching duty."

"Very funny. I'm fine. You can go." Casey said sitting up.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I can't stand to see you cry."

Casey looked up. "Cappie why do you care about me?"

"I don't know." he shrugged, "I mean we're friends right?"

Casey snorted, "_Friends_?"

"Why not?"

"Cap do you really still like me?"

"Maybe a bit."

There was a long pause as Casey thought of the right words to say. She finally came up with the best she could, "Don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not Casey anymore. I don't even know who I am." She stood up began to walk back to the building.

"Wait Casey! It's not that easy."

"Then fake it the best you can."

She left him standing outside alone as he processed what she had just told him. Then he had a thought about what was happening. As soon as he got home he'd borrow Spitter's laptop and do some research for their paper...


	3. Deny The Truth

Chapter three: Deny the truth

"Hello?"

"Mom,"

"Casey, baby is that you?"

"Yeah hi."

"What's up?"

"Well…" Casey explained to her mom all about her paper. "And I remember you used to talk to my Girl Scout troop about abusive relationships. I guess I just forgot everything."

"I'd be happy to help you Casey. What do you want to know?"

Casey thought for a moment, "Um, what about signs?"

"Okay. Well, there are several signs for both physical and verbal abuse. We'll start with physical. For one, if your partner hits you—or any variation of that—that's the biggest sign. Most people deny it when it happens, but it's the sign that is straight-up. They're also others, like if your partner exiles you from your friends and family that's a problem. Also if they try to convince you that they're the only person you'll ever get…" Mrs. Cartwright named more, as she talked Casey jotted everything down. She stared the most important ones.

Mrs. Cartwright finished with a tone of concern, "Casey, you're not being abused are you?"

"Um, no." Casey replied as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"I'm just making sure my little cupcake is okay. Oh shoot! Speaking of cupcakes…the ones I made for Garden Club are burning! I have to go sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too mom." Casey heard the line go dead. She hung up her own phone and set it down on the desk, and then she read over her notes. As she read the same thing kept playing over and over in her mind; Evan's face. "No! No, no, no! Evan isn't abusive!" She closed her notebook and jammed it into her bag. Then she proceeded to go to the kitchen and eat. Her comfort. Ashleigh found her shoving a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Case! No!" she smacked her arm.

"Ow." Casey replied with a mouth full.

"Casey! Why are you eating so much?" Ashleigh asked, "You've only done this when somethings wrong. Did you and Evan break up?"

"No."

"Then what is it..."

"Nothing!" Casey swallowed her cake. "I never get to eat like this...please just pretend you didn't see anything."

"Um...okay Case..."

"Ashleigh, if something were wrong I'd tell you."

"Okay. I didn't walk in here."

Casey beamed, "Thanks."

_Meanwhile_

Cappie anxiously waited at the website loaded. He sat on his bed with Rebecca hanging over his shoulder.

"What are you looking up again?" She asked.

"Stuff about abusive relationships."

"Why?"

"Paper."

"Oh yeah."

Cappie's eyes looked back to the screen, the website was loaded. He found his pen and notepad and began to write down the information underneath the heading: SIGNS. As he wrote Rebecca sighed loudly.

"What?" he asked.

"It just seems like you're more interested in this paper and Casey then you are me."

Cappie stopped writing and looked at her. "Beccs, you know that I love hanging out with you. But this paper means so much to me. I need an A to pass this class."

"Okay…"

"Becca, I promise when I finish these notes we'll do something."

"Pinky promise?"

Cappie took her hand and kissed it, "Pinky promise." He went back to writing his notes. With each sign he wrote down, Cappie's face got solemner and solemner. Each sign made him think of someone he knew. He noticed a link at the bottom of the page. _Need help with an abusive relationship?_ It read. Cappie clicked on it. He wanted to copy these down too.

"What are you looking at now?" Rebecca asked.

"Tips…"

"For?"

"Help."

"Oh, more paper stuff."

"Yeah. I want some really nice complete notes." Cappie waited as the site loaded. The truth was, he thought someone else needed to read them. Someone named Casey.


	4. CRU News

Chapter Four: CRU News.

Cappie came into class the next day and found Casey sitting down already working. She was reading over her notes. He came over and sat with her. "Hey."

"Hey. So…did you get notes?"

"Mhmm." Cappie gave her his notes. They were perfectly typed up; the topic name was centered at the top in bold letters, signs below it in bulleted points, and tips on what do if in an abusive relationship below that in bulleted points. Casey was impressed.

"Good job Cap! Professor Shell will love these!"

"Actually, I turned a copy in to her two days ago."

"Then why…" Casey looked at them. "Oh my gosh. What's your problem?"

"Case! Read them! It sounds just like him!" Cappie whispered; students were coming in, and he didn't want to scream that he thought Evan Chambers was abusive.

"No! You're wrong! You're just jealous because I'm with him and not you!" Casey growled.

"What the hell?"

"Don't talk to me okay? Not unless it's crucial."

"Case…"

"No."

Cappie slumped down in his chair and sat in silence. Casey was pissed at him, and he knew it would take a lot for her to forgive him.

_The three weeks passed. Cappie and Casey turned in their paper, not talking to each other (still) as they finished it up. When Professor Shell turned it back to them a big A was in the corner. A message read: _Good job you two! This was an excellent paper! Next class I have a big surprise for you. _Casey and Cappie both wondered what it could be…_

Casey came in and sat in the front row. She was dreading what Professor Shell had to say about her paper. In the back of her mind Casey thought she would say something like, "Good job! I'm going to pair you and Cappie up for every project!"

"Good morning class!" Professor came in and walked to the front of the room. "Today, I'd like to tell you all about some amazing work done in this class." Casey looked around; Professor Shell started again, "Cappie, Casey come up here please."

_Oh no, _Casey thought. She stood up slowly and walked over to her professor. Cappie—who was in the back—joined them.

"These two students are going to be rewarded by the Dean tomorrow at a public event." Professor said. Casey froze. "Their paper was all about abuse against women—especially in relationships. It was a well written paper, and the notes were done beautifully. Over all, I think everyone should take the time to read over at least one of the two things. Copies have been made and put in the building's office."

Before she could finish her speech, Professor Shell was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and revealed a short, stout girl who Casey knew was part of the CRU Newspaper.

"Hello Professor, Tina Wilson with CRU news." She said, and immediately crouched down. She pulled out a camera and took several pictures. Then she stood up, "This story is making front page news!"

"Oh, thank you for coming in Tina; I'm glad you got my message." Professor Shell replied. Casey thought for a moment.

"Wait!" She cried, "This is going in the paper?"

Tina nodded. "Your paper was amazing! I read it as soon as they made copies."

Casey's head began to fill up with thoughts. What if Evan read it? What would happen to her? What if Evan saw the newspaper? Everything became a murmur around her, and her stomach began to tighten up. She ran out of the classroom and sat in the hallway. She put her head between her knees as a dizzy sensation came over her. Someone tapped her.

"Cappie. Go away." She muttered, "I don't care what professor…"

"What's _your _problem?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Casey lifted her head up.

"You have to ruin my joy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wrote that paper too. But you go off with your little dramatic stunts. Running out of the class. I felt so foolish up there alone."

"Cappie you don't…"

"Understand? Of course I do. You're right. You're not Casey anymore…you're a bitch." And with that, he went inside the classroom leaving Casey alone in the hallway with tears stinging in her eyes.


	5. A Plan

Chapter Five: A plan.

Evan threw the paper down on the floor angrily. "Fuck!" he screamed. Then he knocked his cup of coffee off the table; it landed amongst the newspaper pages that lay all around. Several pledges ran into the room and looked at the angry president. "Someone pick that up!" He growled and turned to go to his room. As he went up the stairs he began to mumble to himself.

"Stupid bitch…told me she switched…liar….she needs to be punished…but how…get her alone…" he came to his room. "That's it!" he found his cell phone on his dresser. Casey's number was on speed dial.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Hey baby."

"…Evan!" she said his name; her tone was a bit frightened.

"Who else?" Evan asked jokingly, although he was curious who else his girlfriend called.

"No one." She replied.

"Well, I was just calling to say I'm going to be out today. I won't be back until dinner time, and I was wondering if you might want to go get something to eat."

"Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"What about Dobblers?"

"Um…"

"I was thinking Case; you've been working so hard. Tonight, treat yourself. I'll let you get whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Okay then."

"I'll meet you there at seven."

"Seven, that sounds good."

"Bye."

He hung up. His plan was perfect. He'd let her eat what she wanted, he'd make it seem as if he knew nothing, and then he'd get her home…and then…he'd punish her for lying to him. Evan grinned. This was going to be a piece of cake.


	6. Worries

Chapter Six: Worries.

Cappie watched as Casey pushed her way through the crowd. She made her way to the small stage that had been set up, and hopped onto it. She glared at Cappie as if saying 'hey stupid-ass I'm here'. Cappie grinned.

He inched closer to her and nudged her. "Thanks." He whispered. Casey looked at him. She instantly broke into a smile.

"I'm sorry Cap… I guess I just got a little…"

"It's fine Casey. I understand."

They shared a warm smile.

"So, Evay-boy let you come today huh?"

"Cappie I thought we just made amends."

"I know, I know, I'm just wondering."

"Ugh. _Evan_ is out of town today."

"Oh…okay…"

Before Case could reply the Dean jumped onto to the stage. In his hand he had two ribbons. He tapped the microphone that was in the center of the stage, it made a loud screeching noise. Everyone covered their ears and groaned.

"So sorry," He apologized quickly, then began to talk, "Okay, so hello everyone! I'm so glad you could make it out here today! As you know we're here to congratulate these two students!" he went on about how Casey and Cappie's paper brought up a very big issue in society today, and how he hoped everyone would go by the office in the English building to take a copy of their research paper or notes.

While the Dean continued to talk, Cappie looked through the crowd. Most of the students there were females, and there was Rusty and Calvin, they waved excitedly. As Cappie was crowd surfing he noticed a familiar face sneaking away, trying to go unseen. _Evan. _And he looked angry. Cappie had to tell Casey. But he knew she wouldn't listen. Oh God. He had to get her to listen. His worrying and taken his mind off the ceremony, and didn't notice that the Dean was handing him a ribbon.

"Oh. Thanks." Cappie took it. The crowd giggled.

"Thank you all, you're dismissed." The Dean said to the crowd, which began to disperse after a last round of applause. Cappie watched Casey begin to walk away.

"Wait up! Hey Case!" He called running after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Hey Cap. Spiffy ribbons huh?" she asked jokingly holding up the _You're #1 _ribbon (which was obviously from a dollar store).

"Yeah. Hey um do you wanna maybe celebrate this tonight? Maybe Doblers?"

"Cap…"

"Well if Evan's out."

"No, he's going to be back around seven. I'm actually meeting him at Doblers."

"Oh. Okay then. Well congrats. And it was fun working with you."

"Thanks, you too." She walked away.

Cappie turned to go back to his house. Tonight he'd go to Doblers, and he'd make sure Evan do as much as lay a finger on Casey.


	7. Caught In Action

Chapter Seven: Caught in action

Casey hungrily dug into her burger as soon as it was set in front of her. Evan leaned back in his chair and sipped on his beer as he watched Casey, amused. She hardly looked up at him as she took big bites.

"This. Is. So. Good." She said chewing in between words.

"I'm glad." Evan said then he added silently, _It's the last you'll be having for a while_. He observed Casey as she swallowed and then took a big gulp of her beer.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked.

"Well, I met up with some of my father's friends. They work at major law schools and the idea of the meeting was to get a taste of the schools I'm considering."

"Oh. So did you pick one to look into further?"

"Not yet. I'm really considering Harvard—of course. But also Stanford."

"Hmm." Casey replied biting into her food again. Evan continued to talk all about his meeting, and how he hated choosing so quickly. Casey hardly paid attention, she was too busy enjoying herself.

She finished her burger and drank the rest of her beer. "That was amazing." She noted.

"Are you ready to go? Or do you want something else?" Evan asked her.

"I don't think so…"

"Really Case. This is a special night. Take advantage of it."

"Well…I guess a lemon-drop sounds good."

"Okay." Evan waved the waitress over. "Can I get a lemon drop and another Sam Adams please?"

"Of course." She went away to get the drinks.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Evan said getting up.

"Okay." Casey nodded.

"Don't go anywhere." Evan warned playfully…or so it seemed to Casey. When he was gone, Casey pulled out her compact and looked in it. Her cover up was coming off, and the soft purple bruise was becoming visible. It was dark in the bar though, and outside, so she decided it was okay. As Casey looked at herself in the mirror, something caught her eye. She could see Cappie at the bar, he was behind her, and looking straight at her. Their eyes met, and Cappie looked away. _That's not weird at all_, Casey thought. She put her compact back and the waitress came by with the drinks.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, I'll leave the check."

She left, and Evan came back. "Hey, so the drinks came."

"Yeah."

"Aw crap she gave me mine in a bottle."

"Did you want a glass?"

"Nah, nah it's fine."

Casey didn't want any arguments like Evan usually created when he got angry. "Let me take care of it." Casey offered.

"No, it's fine."

"Seriously Evan…"

"Shut up." Evan snarled. Casey jumped back in her seat. "I'm sorry." Evan apologized. "Case it's fine, I'll drink it."

"Okay. Okay."

"Just enjoy your lemon-drop."

Casey nodded and began to sip on it. She was beginning to be frightened by Evan. He did this when he got really angry. And she didn't want a painful night. So she obeyed every order. Before she knew it she had finished her drink.

"Ready to go?" Evan asked.

"Yup." Casey hopped up. Evan pulled out his wallet and left the pay on the table. "Did you tip her?" Casey asked. Evan glared at her, and she was quiet. They left Doblers, and as they went out the door, Casey saw Cappie watching them.

Outside, Casey took Evan's hand. "Walk me home?" She asked.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Evan asked.

"Well I have a class earlier than normal tomorrow."

"I'll get you up."

"I need to sleep Evan."

"I'll let you sleep."

"I just don't think that's a good idea."

Evan's grip on her hand got tighter. "Come home with me."

"Evan please!"

"Listen to me. You need to come home with me."

"Evan! Why? Please stop!" Casey was beginning to cry. She was so scared. Evan looked around to make sure no one was around. When he saw no one was, he pulled her into the ally in between the buildings.

"Listen you little slut!" He growled, "I know you didn't get a partner switch like you promised me. I know you worked with Crappie. And now you're fucking him again aren't you?"

"No! Evan no!" Casey cried. Evan slapped her.

"Shut up. You lied. And now you need to be punished."

"Please…" Casey began. Evan backhanded her. Casey howled in pain.

"You lie. You face consequences."

"Evan…"

"Shut. Up. You. Skank. You. Brought. This. Upon. Yourself." Evan huffed and slapped her in the face with each word. Casey was sobbing now. Tears rolled down her stinging cheeks.

"Stop!" She screamed. Evan punched her in the mouth. Casey felt blood trickle down her chin. Evan raised his hand for another blow when a voice rang through the alley.

"Chambers." It growled.

"Oh, so you got your little paper partner in on this too?" Evan snapped.

"No!" Casey cried. Evan threw her down on the ground, and kicked her hard in the ribs. A sharp pain went through her body and she cried in agony. The next thing she heard was running feet, and the sound of a fist fight before everything went black.


	8. Jail Isn't Such A Bad Place

Chapter Eight: Jail isn't such a bad place.

Casey was unconscious…or at least so Cappie thought. As he carried her she made no movements (besides breathing) and not attempts to say anything. Evan had kicked her pretty hard, and from the look of her face, he'd hit her too. A lot.

Cappie had taken care of that though. And that's why once he dropped Casey off at the infirmary, he'd be going to the police station. He was going to turn himself in. Cappie quickened his pace. Casey needed to be looked at as soon as possible. When he reached the nurses station he hastily pushed open the door with his butt. The nurse (who Cappie knew as Ms. Stanley; from the amounts of times he'd been in with injuries from long drunken nights) came running to him.

"Cappie dear! What happened?" She cried looking at the pretty blonde cradled in his arms.

"Something happened…her boyfriend…beat her up…I… I…" Cappie was clearly out of shape and breathless from running. "I stopped him before he could do anymore than this."

"Come, come lay her on a bed." Mrs. Stanley ordered. Cappie obeyed and put Casey down. Then he turned towards the door. "Dear, where are you going?"

"I have to…do something. I'll stop by later." Cappie pulled open the door and walked out onto the sidewalk. The Campus Police Station was only a block or two away. He began to walk, and while he walked he thought. He thought about how good it felt to beat Evan's face in, as he had done to Casey. It felt good to let him get a taste of his own medicine. Cappie neared the other building he'd been too many times in his CRU career.

Inside it was quiet. The receptionist sat at the desk chewing her gum noisily. "Um, hi." Cappie said softly.

"Wadda ya want?" She asked not looking up.

"Um, well, I kinda committed Assault and Battery."

The receptionist looked up, Cappie saw her nametag said _Jane _on it. "For no reason?" She asked.

"Um, well…not really."

"We just had another guy turn himself in less than thirty-minutes ago."

"Huh?" Cappie asked confused.

"I don't know much. Let me get the on-duty officer who took him in here." Jane pressed a button on a call box, "Yeah Tony, we got a guy here turning himself in…"

"I'll be right there." A voice replied. As the two waited for Tony, Jane looked up at Cappie.

"You look familiar."

"I've been here a lot."

"Oh, you're the guy that's her for noise charges and alcohol stuff all the time!"

Cappie turned bright red. He was saved by the huge cop in front of him. "Name's Tony Hernandez. What can I do you for?"

"I kinda beat the shit outta a guy."

"For no reason?"

"No. He was beating up his girlfriend." Cappie paused, then opened his mouth to explain when Tony cut him off.

"Was it the blonde kid?"

"Huh?"

"We got a blondie in here. Name's Chambers. Said he lost control and went physical on his girl. He had a bloody nose and a bruised eye."

"That would be him."

"So let me get this straight. You saw the incident, beat the guy up, then had him come turn himself in?"

"No, I took Casey—his girlfriend—to the infirmary. I thought Evan was still lying where I beat him up. I came to turn myself in for Assault and Battery."

Tony thought about this for a while. "I'm not taking you in. You didn't do anything wrong. Chambers on the other hand…"

"But I _feel_ bad!"

"Okay, then I order you to community service."

"Like what?"

"Take care of Karen…or whatever her name is."

"Casey."

"Yeah her."

"'Kay. Will do." Cappie turned to leave.

"Hey buddy," Tony called, "Nice admitting to your faults. You should get something for that. Here!" he ran behind the desk and grabbed something in the drawer. "A junior-deputy pin."

Cappie laughed and took it. "Thanks." Then he turned around to leave. He had to begin his community service.


	9. Thank You

Chapter Nine: Thank You.

Casey woke up feeling uncomfortable in the too-small bed she was lying in. _Where am I? _She thought. Bright florescent lights hurt her eyes as she looked up.

"Oh! You're awake." A voice said.

Casey wanted to ask where she was, but her voice hadn't been used in a while and all that came out was, "Hmmm."

"How do you feel?" The voice asked again. Casey tried again. She cleared her throat.

"Fine." Her words were scratchy, "Where am I?" Casey looked up and saw an elderly lady looking at her.

"The infirmary dear," The lady replied, "I'm Ms. Stanley the nurse. Last night a young man brought you in. He told me your boyfriend beat you."

"Cappie?" Casey asked.

"I believe that was his name." Ms. Stanley thought a moment, "He left when he brought you in. But he came back. Something about community service. Finally at six o'clock in the morning I had him leave. He was exhausted."

"May I leave?" Casey asked politely, "I need to find him."

"Well dear. Your boyfriend did a number on you. Above your eyebrow was a pretty deep cut, although I think that may have happened when you fell. I stitched it up. And your side, well I'm surprised your ribs aren't cracked at all. I mean, if you'd like go, you may. You might be a little sore."

Casey said, "I'll be fine." And tried to lift herself up. But as Ms. Stanley said, she was very sore and it took her longer than she thought. Finally Casey swung her feet (slowly) over the side of the bed and stood up. "Thank you, so much."

"Oh Dearie, I'm glad to have helped. I hope you feel better. I'd actually like you back in three weeks for the removal of the stitches, and a weekly check-up on your side."

"Will do." Casey smiled warmly. Then she turned towards the door and began to limp.

"Would you like a ride somewhere?" Ms. Stanley asked watching Casey attempt to leave. Casey turned around and smiled gratefully. A few minutes later she was outside of the Kappa Tau house.

"Thank you so much. Again. For everything." Casey opened the door and got out.

"Bye sweetie, remember weekly check-ups for your side, and six weeks for the stitches."

"I will." Casey closed the door and then limped up the walk to the porch. She stood in front of the door a bit timid to knock on the door. She wasn't sure who would answer, and to honest she hadn't seen most of these boys since Freshman year. Finally Casey tapped lightly on the door. No one came for what seemed like eternity.

The door opened suddenly and Heath shouted, "For the last time—!" Casey flinched. Heath's face went from angry to remorseful. "Ohmigosh Casey! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay Heath." Casey replied, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Heath linked his arm through Casey's and took her into the den where the rest of the Kappa Taus were either passed out on the couches or watching Spongebob Squarepants. Heath cleared his throat dramatically. Those who were conscious turned around. "Casey's here."

"Hi." Casey waved her hand.

"Oh shit Case. Look at you." Ferret remarked in a half-awake state.

"Casey!" Rusty's voice rang through the room. He was coming in with a armload of beer for his frat brothers. The beers dropped to the ground with a thud and he ran to his sister. He hugged her tightly.

"Ow! Russy! Let go!"

"Sorry, sorry." He let go of her, "I was just so worried about you…oh my gosh look at you."

Casey hadn't really seen her face, but from the remarks she was getting it was probably bad. She picked up and empty picture frame on the table next to her to check it out. Her right eye had a dark purple circle around it, above her left eyebrow was a band-aid. Her cheeks were red and swollen. Nothing too drastic, but she did look like crap.

"And this." Casey lifted up her shirt, she hadn't seen the huge bruise but from the looks on the guy's faces it was bad.

Beaver (who was a little drunk) stood up, "Let me get my hands on that Chambers." He slurred, "I'll kill him. He hurt Casey! C'mon guys he _hurt_ Cappie's favorite girlfriend."

All the guys cheered.

"Actually, Cappie took care of Evan." Casey said. Everyone stopped.

"Oh well…" they muttered.

"Speaking of Cap. Where is he?"

"Upstairs." Heath said, "He didn't get home until like six."

"Okay. Well thanks guys. I'll see you later."

"Are you leaving?" Rusty asked.

"Um, no I'm going upstairs."

Grins spread across the Kappa Tau's faces as Casey turned to go up the stairs. It took her longer than usual, but Casey made it to the landing without really hurting herself. The first door on the right was closed as she thought. But Cappie never locked his door, so she opened it quietly.

Casey saw Cappie curled up on his side sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked like a little child to her. So innocent and peaceful. She slipped through the door and closed it trying to go as silently as she could. She slipped off her flip-flops as she tip-toed over to his bed. Casey climbed up on the mattress she hadn't been on in ages. It felt good to have it beneath her once more. She crawled up to where Cappie was curled in his little ball, and she lay down pressing her body against his back.

The room was still. The only noise was Cappie's even breathing. Casey felt her own eyelids slowly closing, but she quickly shot them open each time. Finally she let herself fall asleep.

The next moment she was woken up by Cappie's stirring. He was muttering too. "Get off her…no! don't do that to her! Casey listen to me…get away from him. He's nothing but trouble." Casey remembered those words. Cappie had told her when she first started dating Evan…

"Cap, Cappie. Shhh, it's all okay. I'm fine." Casey leaned over and whispered in his ear.

His body jumped a bit, and in a half-conscious asked, "Casey?"

"Yeah, It's Casey." She said softly. He turned his body around to face her. Rubbing his eyes he tried to focus on her.

"Hey…what're you doing here?"

"Um, well I'm here to say thank you. And to apologize. For not listening to you."

Cappie was silent for a minute. Finally he said, "Oh Casey…" he reached his hand out and ran his fingers softly over the band-aid. Casey took his hand and kissed it.

"Cappie…" Casey felt tears in her eyes. Cappie didn't say a word, he just opened his arms and let Casey come into them.

_Meanwhile_

Downstairs there was another knock on the door. This time instead of waiting for someone to answer, the knocker just came right in.

"Morning boys. Is my Cappie around?" Rebecca asked the guys who were all sprawled out in the den.

Rusty was the first to answer, "Go away Rebecca."

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Yeah, go away. Cappie's with Casey." Beaver called from his place behind the couch almost passed out.

"Casey?" She spat the name spitefully.

"Let me tell you a story…" Heath came over to her and put his arm around her shoulder leading her to the couch. Reluctantly Rebecca sat down and listen to what Heath had to say. He began with the English paper…

A/N: Hello everyone. I wrote this chapter having in mind it would be the last one. What do you think? Should I stop here or add more (keep in mind if i were to add more it would probably be one or two more chapters just talking about resouliton). I'll let you decide. Send your love through reviews.


	10. Secrets

Chapter Ten: Secrets.

Cappie let his fingertips glide across the scar. Casey's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Let it go Cap."

"It makes you so beautiful."

"A _scar_?" she scoffed.

"Yes a scar." Cappie pulled her into a hug, "It shows how tough you are."

_It shows how stupid I am. _Casey retorted silently. She didn't want to argue so she hugged him back. They let go and Cappie took her hand.

"Do you have that stuff Ms. Stanley gave you?" he asked. Casey pulled the tube of scar ointment out her purse. "Okay. Just checking." Casey laughed.

"I usually have to check on you."

"I know…but I've grown up a bit in the past weeks." Cappie replied solemnly. They began to walk down the sidewalk.

"I'm sure." Casey agreed. "I have."

They were silent for a few minutes. Finally Cappie spoke up again, "Casey. Why didn't you listen to me at first? No judgment or anything…"

"I'm not sure Cap. I think it's because I actually really liked Evan. That was before I knew what was wrong with him." Casey paused a moment. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"Sure. Sure. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Cappie quickly responded and changed the subject. "So what do you want to do?"

"Get a beer."

"Doblers?"

"No. Kappa Tau."

Cappie grinned. "Well Miss Cartwright." He began, "We have everything from aged wine to scotch. Are you sure you just want a beer?"

"A Corona sounds good."

"I think we have a few of those." Cappie said, "And if not, we'll get your brother to go grab us some."

"He's nineteen!" Casey cried.

"He's got a fake I.D."

"Cappie! How could you…" Casey began in anger. Cappie was laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure I have some down in the basement."

"Oh great. Warm beer."

"No Case. Obviously you haven't been around the KT house for a while."

"Not since freshman year."

"We got a mini fridge…or two…or three down there now." Cappie smiled, "And they get restocked almost everyday." Casey raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not surprised."

They continued their walk and Casey lectured Cappie all about his drinking habits and how his brain cells were being killed. Cappie rolled his eyes and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. Casey screeched out of surprise and began to playfully punch his back.

"I'm not putting you down." Cappie said.

"Put. Me. Down." She insisted.

"What? I don't have many brain cells left."

"Cap. I was just kidding. Please put me down."

"Nope." He turned and walked up the path to the house. The door was opened and someone was coming out. "Rebecca?" he asked.

"Rebecca Logan? What?" Casey asked. She could only see the ground behind Cappie.

"Um…hi." A voice said.

"Ohmigosh! It is Rebecca!" Casey cried.

"Yeah…" Cappie put her down. They both faced the pledge who nervously looked back and fourth between them.

"So Beccs, what're you doing here?" Casey asked folding her arms across her chest. "Shouldn't you be doing your punishment study hours?"

"Well…"

"Seriously Rebecca what are you doing here?" Cappie asked. "Are you doing someone at the house?"

Rebecca turned bright red. "Okay! Okay!" She lowered her voice, "I was here to see…Rusty."

"Rusty!" Casey cried. "My brother!?"

"Sssh!" Rebecca pleaded, "No one knows! Everyone else in there is passed out."

"Okay. I wont tell." Cappie said.

"I just can't let the fact you snuck out of the house during mandatory study hours, to have sex with my brother, go." Casey began. Rebecca looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Please Casey! Don't tell anyone! And please don't assign me anymore study hours…or bathroom duties."

Casey was getting a kick out of Rebecca's neediness. "Don't worry Beccs, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." She ran past them and down the sidewalk.

"That wasn't strange at all…" Cappie said.

"Let's forget about it. Let's go have our own fun." Casey grabbed his hand and they ran through the door, up the stiars and into Cappie's room slamming the door behind them.

After the sex, Casey curled up against Cappie. She was running her fingers through his hair as he stroked her back.

"Cap…"

"Hmm?"

"I have a secret."

"Okay…"

"I knew Evan was abusive all along. I just wanted the attention of being Evan Chamber's girlfriend. I wanted the treatment I got from him. Expensive gifts, nice parties, and a good shot at getting into law school. I did everything he said so I wouldn't get hit."

"Casey." Cappie said shaking his head. "How could you let him do that to you?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Okay. I have a secret for you."

"Shoot."

"My father was an alcoholic and a pot head when I was younger."

"Well you told me the part about the pot before…"

"One night, he got drunk and he was smoking a regular cigarette. I was about six, and extremely jumpy. And I knocked over his drink. He got so mad at me, and he went to hit me, with his cigarette sill in between his fingers…got me right on the neck."

"Ohmigosh! Cap you never told me about that."

"I know. You've probably seen the scar before. I think I tell everyone it's where I got bit by a mosquito…and I scratched it too much, so it's a scar now."

"I'm so sorry Cappie. I never knew that."

"Yeah. After that day he realized what he'd done and he tired to stop drinking so much. It's all good now."

"No, Cap that's like me saying 'I was abused by my boyfriend. But he's in jail now. So it's okay'. See what I'm saying?"

"I guess."

Casey nestled closer to Cappie and brushed his hair away from where it rested on his neck. The circular mark was right below his earlobe. Casey leaned in and pressed her lips to the purplish mark. Cappie let out a small sigh; Casey was kissing his sensitive spot. She whispered into his ear. "I love you Cappie."

Cappie twisted around so he was on top of her. "Do you want to hear another secret?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "And I don't ever want to let you go again."

"You know Cap…I lost my virginity to you."

"Really? I thought you said you were an expert the first time we had sex."

"I guessed I lied."

"Well, you were the first real girlfriend I've ever had. Every other girl I was 'with' was a one night stand."

"Pleasant…"

And that's how the rest of the day went. Casey and Cappie curled up together in his bed and shared secrets. Finally the two fell asleep together. And Casey had to admit, she never ever wanted to leave him again either.


	11. The End

Chapter Eleven: The End.

This is the part of the story where the happy—and not so happy—endings are shared…

_Cappie held the ring in his fingers. It was warm against his skin. Casey sat next to him on the bed. _

_"What's wrong babe?" she asked._

_"Nothing. Not much…"he said._

_"Not much…?" _

_"Well. I'm not sure how to do this." _

_"Do what?"_

_"It should be so much more formal…and special…and maybe it shouldn't even be me…"_

_"Doing what Cap. Speak to me sweetheart." _

_"Proposing to you." _

_"Excuse me?" Casey said, "I just need to clarify…did you say propose?" _

_"Um. Yeah." _

_"Cappie…"_

_Cappie opened his hand. "Marry me please?" he asked. _

_Casey didn't say anything. She let him put the ring on her finger and then she put her head in his lap. "Of course." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Rebecca came in waving the paper. "Girls! Girls! Come here! Casey's in the paper!" _

_All the ZBZs rushed to her. Casey stayed back. _

_"Get this…Recently one of the Chambers children—Evan—has turned himself into the police for abusing his girlfriend Casey Cartwright. Both Chambers and Cartwright are juniors at Cyprus Rhodes University and from the information we were given had been dating for almost a year. Chambers admitted to be abusive for quite some time; Cartwright never told a soul. It wasn't until another student, Jonathan Russell (also a junior) heard an argument between Chambers and Cartwright turn into a violent bash, was this issue discovered." Rebecca paused, "Then there's some more about jail time and stuff. Oh and this little joke: It looks as if Chambers will need a good lawyer—how ironic." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "How corny." _

_"What does it say about jail time?" Ashleigh asked._

_"Three years or something." Rebecca replied. _

_"Who's Jonathan Russell?" Frannie asked. "Casey's little superhero?" _

_Everyone was quiet in thought. _

_Casey spoke up. "It's…it's my fiancé." _

_"What?!" The entire house cried. _

_"I was going to tell you earlier…" Casey held up her left hand. The sapphire ring rested around her ring finger. Everyone gasped. _

_"Who is it?" _

_"Cappie…"_

_It was silent until someone shouted, "Cappie is Jonathan Russell?" _

_Casey laughed, "Cappie is indeed Jonathan Russell. My superhero…" _

_Casey called her mom and told the whole story, from the end of sophomore year to the present. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Casey," her mom had said, "why didn't you tell me before?"_

_"I'm so sorry mom," Casey replied, "Don't be mad." _

_"I'm not mad sweetheart. A little disappointed that you waited so long to tell me, but not mad." _

_"Mom. I have other news too." _

_Mrs. Cartwright braced herself, "You're pregnant aren't you?" _

_"No! No…" _

_"Then…"_

_"I'm engaged." _

_"To Evan?!" Mrs. Cartwright cried._

_"Mom! No! To Cappie. You know…Cappie who saved me Cappie…"_

_"Oh. Oh my! The handsome boy I met at parent's weekend your freshman year?" _

_"Yeah! Him!" _

_"Oh my. Oh goodness. Hold on." _

_Casey heard her mom put the phone down and call, "Honey! Honey come here!" _

_Mr. Cartwright entered the room and Casey heard him say, "What? Why are you crying?" _

_"Casey. Our baby. She's…"_

_"PREGNANT?" her father exploded. "Give me that phone." He picked it up, "Casey Cartwright I swear if you're…"_

_"I'm engaged." Casey cried before her dad could start ranting. _

_"What? Engaged? This young?" _

_Casey sighed and rolled her eyes and began to tell him the whole story._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Rusty was no expert at relationships, and after the whole Jen K thing, he wasn't sure if he could ever possibly be in one again. That was until he found Rebecca._

_Sitting the re restaurant with her, Rusty knew what he had to say…but he couldn't bring himself to it. _

_"Russ? You okay?" _

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm great." He replied. Rebecca gave him a strange look. _

_"So, how do you like it here?" _

_"Oh. I…I love…it." _

_"Are you sure you're okay." _

_Rusty took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the truth." He began, "I haven't been with anyone since Jen K. I don't know much about relationships. But I know, that I love you." _

_Rebecca thought for a minute. _

_"You know what Rusty? I love you too." _

_'I love you'? The words played through Rusty's head. He grinned. Without thinking, he stood up, grabbed Rebecca by the waist and kissed her passionately. The restaurant broke into claps and cheers._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cappie kissed Casey's lips softly. The church was silent until they broke apart. Then the polite claps of the ZBZs and the loud cheers of the Kappa Taus took over. Casey looked out to see her friends and family all beaming up at her and her new husband. Instinctively she grabbed his hand out of excitement and they ran down the aisle. As they made their way out everyone followed waving and cheering. _

_Cappie opened the door to the limo and got in, Casey slid in next._

"_Case, your dress is huge." Cappie joked fluffing it up. _

"_It is." Casey agreed. It was taking up most of the room in the stuffy back seat. _

"_Ready to go Mr. Russell?" The driver asked. _

_Casey was going to have to get used to that now. Mr. Russell instead of Cappie. _

"_I think we are." Cappie replied taking Casey's hand. The car began moving. As they left Casey looked out the window. She saw all of her friends looking so happy. _

_Rebecca and Rusty_

_Frannie and Beaver_

_Ashleigh and Wade_

_Casey didn't want to, but turned her body back around. It felt as if she was leaving everyone behind her. They drove on and everyone at the church turned into tiny specks until they weren't visible anymore. _

_Casey leaned against Cappie. She'd miss her buddies entirely but now that she thought about it, she had Cappie. Anywhere she went, anything she did, she'd have him with her. That's all she wanted for now. _

_The End…_


End file.
